


Same Old, Same Old

by warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Teen AU, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart/pseuds/warmsme2theCocklesofmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU with an Original Character on her first day in a new school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old, Same Old

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a one shot. Never tried them before and wanted to see if anyone would like it.

You stepped out of the Impala in front of the school, everyone around you was staring; the boys at the rumbling car, and the girls at Dean.  
  
"Bye Dean. See ya after school." You smiled as you shut the door.  
  
"Got your knife?"  
  
You nodded,  
  
"Strapped to my back like always."  
  
 "Text me if ya need anything." And he pulled away, engine roaring with a sound you'd always recognize.  
  
You made your way to the door, everyone's eyes still on you; you didn't mind though, you loved being in the spotlight. Head held high, you walked through the doors and to your locker. Tossing most of your stuff inside, you held onto the book you needed for your first class and made your way to first hour as the bell began to ring.  
  
Sliding into your seat you eye the people around you, assessing potential threats, making eye contact with the boy next to you.  
  
"You’re new, right?" He asks with a smile.  
  
"Mhmm... I'm Lee." You introduce yourself.  
  
"I'm Ryan. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you as well."  
  
The teacher began taking attendance than, effectively halting the conversation. You smiled at him and focused on the teacher as class started. You could still feel people's eyes on you, studying the new girl. Out of the corner of your eye you could see the appreciative glances of the males in the classroom. The glares the girls were shooting you were of an entirely different variety. The corner of your lip twitched with amusement at their jealousy. Class was relatively easy, despite your shaky educational background.  
  
As the bell rang and you rose to leave, you felt a hand on your arm. Instinctively, you reached for your knife, stopping yourself quickly when you realized it was Ryan.  
  
"Do you need help finding your next class?" He inquired.  
  
"I have gym next; I think I can find it though." You said gently with upturned lips.  
  
"What a coincidence! I do too. Let me walk with you." His eyes raked over your body.  
  
You smirked as you agreed, knowing he wasn't doing this just to be nice. He was one of those boys appreciating your body, being nice in the hopes that eventually you'd "return the favor". The look in his eyes told you he really liked your 5'2" slender body, long waves of raven black hair, and stormy grey eyes. He didn't know your petite frame hid muscle most guys would be jealous of. Gym was always your favorite class; you excelled in fitness after being trained as a hunter your whole life.  
  
Ryan kept up a constant stream of chatter on your way to the gym; you smiled and nodded along, adding little quips and facts. Separating for your respective locker rooms, you caught more stares from the people around you.

 

You changed quickly, turning away from the other girls, not wanting to reveal the scars acquired from numerous hunts.

 

The gym teacher was a man in his early 30’s, in pretty good shape. He announced that the class would start out the year with a mix of wrestling and kick-boxing to teach everyone self-defense. You snickered to yourself, amused at the irony, eager for the chance to show off.

 

“You think that’s funny, new girl?” Mr. Gym Teacher called out.

 

“No sir.” You lied, although unable to fully hide your amusement.

 

“Get up here. Front and center. Since you seem to think this is a joke, you’ll help me demonstrate for the class.” He ordered.

 

You walked to the front of the room, a confident grin playing across your lips, a swagger in your hips, seeming to annoy the teacher even more judging by the expression on his face.

 

“Does anyone want to know how to defend against a certain move?” He asked.

 

A girl in the back tentatively raised her hand,

 

“What about when someone grabs you around the neck from behind?”

 

“Good choice. A rear chokehold can be difficult to escape from. You want to tuck your chin, and bend over quickly. Then you’ll reach behind you to hit eyes and groin, from there you can unbalance him and bring your attacker to the ground. New girl here, how about you give it a try?”

 

“Sounds tough, but I’ll give it a shot.” You say, eyes twinkling.

 

As he grabs you from behind, you quickly duck, and twist to the side, pulling his arm around taking him to his knee. You then snapped your elbow down in a move that could have easily broken his arm, and proceeded to knock him in the head with your knee. From there it was simple to force him to the ground and kneel on specific pressure points.

 

Seconds later you jumped up and offered him your hand, smirking as the class stood by watching in stunned silence.

 

The Teacher eyes you, red-faced,

 

“That’s not what I told you to do.”

 

“My way was more effective.” You snicker.

 

“Let’s try some more difficult moves since these are too easy for you.” Mr. Gym Teacher says before grabbing you in a different move.

 

The result is the same. Every time. Teacher always ends up on the floor incapable of moving from your hold. The boys are eyeing you differently now, fear in their eyes. That’s OK. You’ll take any spotlight. And this is one of your favorites, when the guys realize that you could easily kick any of their asses.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

You toss your bag into the Impala after school, grinning from ear to ear as Dean asks how it went. After gym everyone had given you a wide berth, but at lunch a girl came up to you and admired your ability to protect yourself. Before you knew it a large group of people had gathered around you; asking questions and listening to the slightly altered stories you told. Everyone knew who you were and wanted to be your friend by the end of the day.

 

“Oh same old, same old,” you wink.

 

Dean just chuckles, recalling previous first day stunts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and will leave a comment or Kudos! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please let me now what you honestly thought :)


End file.
